beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Striker D125CS
Ray Striker D125CS (original version: Ray Unicorno D125CS) is an good Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released in Japan on April 1, 2010, worldwide in May 2011. It's owned by Masamune Kadoya and its upgraded version is Blitz Striker 100RSF. It's recoloring is silver horns a darker energy ring and facebolt and lighter tip and spin track Face Bolt: Striker I The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn" of which the Beyblade is based on. The design depicts a unicorn's face going in a S-like shape (standing for its name) outlined in yellow on a translucent purple Face Bolt though a newer version is a unicorn's face outlined in silver on a dark gray purple face bolt. Energy Ring:Striker/Unicorno I Striker has three spikes around it which feature a Unicorn's head with bronze horn, this horn represents the main horn of a unicorn, Three smaller spikes which feature a Unicorn's neck appear between each other spike going into a rightward motion. If you rotate it 180 degrees it would look like a mode change which can be done with certain fusion wheels, such as Cyber. It is similar in positioning to the L-Drago energy ring. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1. Mold Variations In a starter pack released by Takara Tomy, the first mold of Ray had breakage problems. In response to this, Takara Tomy fixed subsequent releases of Ray Unicorno which are less prone to breaking. The Hasbro release of Ray does not have the small highlights of teal green as the Takara Tomy releases include. The protrusions also appear to be more rounded. Customizations * MD Ray Striker 100RF/R2F (Attack) Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Customizations * MF Gravity Destroyer(Perseus) D125RF (Attack) * MF-H Earth Bull/Aquario D125RS/RSF/CS (Defense) * Burn/Thermal Bull/Libra/Leone D125WD/SD/D (Stamina) Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Performance Tip: Coat Sharp Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. It usually spins in the middle of a stadium on stadiums like Burning FireStrike and Bolt Blast. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Once it's attack power wears out, it's really stamina too. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. It is recommended to have multiple CS's because after the rubber wears out, it will not have much of an aggressive movement. Mold Variations The CS Performance Tips produced by Hasbro and SonoKong have both been discovered to have a lesser-defined Sharp axis than its Tomy-produced counterpart. This makes the Hasbro/SonoKong CS more aggressive, becoming even more so when the tip is worn down. A Beyblade equipped with this type of CS, especially in it's 'worn-down' condition, usually exhibits the aggressive behavior of an Attack-Type if any physical contact, while maintaining the casual behavior of a Stamina-Type otherwise. Customizations * MF Lightning L-Drago BD145CS (Attack) * MF Quetzacoatl CH120CS (Attack) * MF-H Basalt(Twisted) Aquario BD145CS (Defense) * MF-H Basalt Kerbecs BD145CS (Defense) * MF Hell/Hades Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS (Balance) Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Beast Ray Striker's Beast is a light green unicorn which can seemingly teleport by transforming itself into rays of green light, and reappearing elsewhere in the stadium. Masamune used this to trick Flame Libra in his tournament battle with Yu. Special Moves *'Lightning Sword Flash :' Ray Striker's first and only special move, It was first used in Beyblade: Metal Masters episode 2. Trivia *Ray Striker's Japanese release date was on April Fools' Day, which was also the day after 2 years when the Metal Fury series ended. *Despite the official image, Ray Striker's Energy Ring has the "horns" colored goldish-bronze instead of orange. *The stickers that go on the outside of the Ray fusion wheel can be applied and won't become scratched off during battle. *Ray Striker comes in a different color in the Beyblade: Ultimate Gan Gan Galaxy Gift Set. *This Bey mixes attack and defense along with stamina to perform at maximized power. *It is debatable that Ray Striker is a Balance-Type instead due to the CS. *Ray Striker's counterpart in the original Beyblade is Unicolyon. *CS becomes worn down after a while, and should not be used in a tournament setting. *One of the probable reasons why Hasbro did not keep the original name of Ray Unicorno D125CS because some people may change the "c" in Unicorno to "p". *The team GAN GAN Galaxy Ray Striker tends to have a more aggressive CS. *On the small poster at least in the Hasbro packging, it classified as a Balance-Type. This may or may not be true, considering Ray Striker has CS. *Lightning L-Drago and Storm Pegasus may have inspired the creation of Ray Striker. Gallery dragonballzcentral_2156_2762220418.jpg|Hasbro packaging. dragonballzcentral_2156_2762256447.jpg|Hasbro Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool. !Bz9FJ(wBmk~$(KGrHqYOKjYEwtVE2y,OBMYO9!OD0!~~_35.JPG|Japanese packaging with BeyPoint Card. GalaxyPegasis_Launcher.jpg|Japanese Light Launcher. a20791812c7521aa09e3ff_m.jpg|Japanese Booster packaging. RayStriker JPpackage.jpg|Japanese packaging. 355051479_513.jpg|Stats. light.jpg|Ray Unicorno Aurora Ver. Ipod Photos 022.jpg|Bottom. sjkssjjh.JPG jfdxnjxdnv.JPG mvdflknmxkj.JPG 212px-Gbffgvh.JPG Ray striker.png Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Unicorno.JPG|Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Striker. Ray Striker interrupting the battle.JPG|Ray Striker interrupting Earth Eagle's and Flame. Libra's battle Ray Striker Sym.JPG dragonballzcentral_2173_10350606132.jpeg|Face Bolt. dragonballzcentral_2173_10159059567.jpeg|Striker. dragonballzcentral_2173_9030639989.jpeg|Ray. dragonballzcentral_2173_11448646631.jpeg|D125. dragonballzcentral_2173_8305441359.jpeg|CS. HPIM1777.JPG Striker, Byxis and Tempo.png 50.jpg 263570_162942180444044_100001847902453_376338_5139186_n.jpg|Ray Striker. metal-fight-Beyblade-limited-ray-unicorno-d125cs-aurora-e8564.jpg Unicorno Striker.png Ray Striker interrupting the battle.JPG|Masamune,Tsubasa and Yuu battling in the premiere of Beyblade Metal Masters. Vlcsnap-2012-01-06-22h53m21s176.png|Ray Striker D125CS vs Poison Virgo ED145ES hgku.png|It's owner: Masamune Kadoya RayStrikerBeast.jpg RayStriker JPpackage.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-06-22h53m21s176.png LNS.png|Ray Striker D125CS spinning Rei Unicorno Box.jpg|Ray Unicorno package as seen in Korean stores Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Merchandise Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team GanGan Galaxy